Daikirai
by Ciiah
Summary: Spoiler warning. An "And-then-what?"-fic. Sasu-Naru. Konoha forgave Sasuke, but the person who Sasuke needed the most, didn't. Darkness, depression, post-war, romance.


I do not own Naruto.

I own the plot of this one-shot. Don't steal. It's pathetic to copy the work of other authors. Don't you have any talent? (snigger) Loser.

_This story isn't beta'ed. _I'm sorry about that. I just had the sudden urge to write this and post it. I've been in a angry and dark mood all day. I don't know why. And I just went for a walk (it's 2 am), and while walking in the darkness, I thought of this and I figured "Wow. This would make a great one-shot." Don't question me. And keep your flames to yourself. I don't want them, and I don't need them.

Warnings; M-rated Yaoi, darkness, angst, SPOILER. You've been warned. Suit yourself if you didn't read this before reading the fic.

------

He sighed as he walked through the empty streets. As usual, no one was around, except for him. That wasn't odd. It was the middle of night. He liked it, though. He still couldn't stand being around other people. Not because he hated them, because that wasn't the issue. The real issue was that he still felt ashamed enough to die. For what he had done, he deserved to die. And yet, for some inexplicable reason, they had forgiven him. Was it because he was such a great ninja? Or was it because he was an Uchiha? Or was it simply because _he _had begged them to spare Sasuke?

Sasuke disliked it all. These weren't good enough reasons. None of them were.

Everything was dark and ugly and painful, even on days when the sun was shining and the children were laughing. People were smiling at him, dispite what he had done. And he had done it for selfish reasons. And yet, some part of Sasuke didn't feel guilty at all. And this fact disgusted him. He wasn't a 'good character' anymore. (As if he had ever been?)

He was plain evil. Plain darkness.

And now, when he fought for the village he had once tried to destroy, he did it only because it was his duty. Because he knew that this was his only chance. Because this was the only way he knew how to handle the stormy, angry emotions he had to deal with, every single day. He was sick. Sick and twisted.

And for this reason, Sasuke loved the night. He enjoyed it far more than daytime. No one was around, and everything was cold and dark - just like him. This was where he truly belonged. The mere image of him laughing with friends, in the sunlight, among... Fuck it. It was too far away.

He looked up, and was only a little surprised to meet the blue gaze of the boy he once considered his best friend. The best friend he had almost killed. The best friend who had almost killed him. When he returned to Konoha, Naruto was already furious. The village was a mess, a lot of people were injured, some were dead, and Naruto was angry. Very, very angry. Sasuke had been afraid. He had never seen Naruto like that. And if Naruto hadn't stopped himself in the last second, Sasuke would be a dead pulp. Dead and buried.

And since that day, although the village had more or less recovered, and people were trying to forget about the whole dramatic event, Naruto had been different. Very different. Just like Sasuke. Nothing... Nothing was the way it once was, and it would probably never be. And Sasuke didn't know if he should feel happy or sad about that.

But there they were, staring at each other. Sasuke's pained, angry stare, against Naruto's empty one.

Naruto was blaming himself, as he had always done. Sasuke knew. Naruto was an excellent actor. He was still able to laugh and scream and fight and pretend that he actually cared. Only Sasuke knew how he really felt; Nothing. Naruto felt nothing. He was alive and well, but his heart and love for life was gone. And for this, and only this, Sasuke felt sad. Very sad. And angry.

Out of all people, Sasuke had been hoping that at least _Naruto_ would remain the same. But he should've seen it. He had done too much damage this time.

Naruto started walking, still holding Sasuke's gaze, until his back was fully facing Sasuke. The blonde kept walking. And Sasuke knew exactly what this meant. With an emtpy smirk on his lips, he followed. He knew the way by now, so he didn't even have to keep watching Naruto. He already knew where they were going. After a few minutes, Naruto's appartment came into view. They walked up the stairs, keeping their firm distance. Naruto threw another look at Sasuke before unlocking and walking in. Sasuke followed quickly, and shut the door behind him.

The appartment was dark and neat and clean. So unlike the old Naruto. So Sasuke had yet to appreciate it. But right now, that didn't matter. Because Naruto had already punched him, and Sasuke hadn't done anything to prevent it from happening. He grimaced a little; the pain in his jaw was quite intense. He looked at Naruto, who was now giving him a much more alive stare, filled with anger and sadness, and the tears that begged to roll down the tanned cheeks were resting by the lids. Naruto, as usual, refused to let them fall.

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fist before throwing it against Naruto, who took the hit. The blonde head was thrown to the side and a small gasp was heard. The next second, Sasuke was smashed up against the closed door, and Naruto's hands trembled with fury as his face came closer to Sasuke's.

"I hate you", he hissed. Sasuke felt empty every time Naruto told him this. But he knew what to do. He put his hand on Naruto's cheek and carressed it. At first, Naruto pressed him firmer against the door, with a pained expression, but after a few seconds, the hold that he had on Sasuke loosened. The angry look dissapeared and was replaced with a sad expression. Sasuke kept carressing Naruto's cheek until the hands that was gripping his shirt so tightly finally fell off of his chest. Naruto blushed. As he always did. And Sasuke thought it was adorable, even though he knew that it was solely because Naruto felt ashamed of himself. And because he was getting aroused.

"I know", Sasuke whispered back, before bending down to kiss Naruto.

And from that, things developed to something similar to a furious competition; who would get undressed first?

Sasuke won, and as he threw away his last sock, he turned to Naruto and ripped away the remaining clothes from the golden body. Naruto shuddered before he pressed himself against Sasuke's skin. The hands travelled down Sasuke's flat stomach and stopped at the hips. His forehead was resting on Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke led them to the bed.

Lay down. Lay down damnit. Lay down and let me fuck you. Sasuke glared at Naruto's equally intense gaze. Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed and climbed after him to keep him down. Naruto put up his usual, weak struggle, only to make things a bit more interesting.

It didn't stop until Sasuke snarled and grabbed Naruto's knees, only to spread the thin legs as far as could. Naruto moaned at this, and made Sasuke all the more hot. He thrust his hips against Naruto's a few times, and as the hard cocks brushed against each other, the blonde would put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder for support. As if they were actually lovers. Sasuke loved that feeling.

"I'm going to fuck you", Sasuke stated, staring darkly at Naruto who looked up at him, blushing, sweating, bathing in the pale moonlight. Then he nodded, and Sasuke thrust inside. Naruto didn't need to be stretched - they had done this so many times by now, it was more of a routine.

And still, it never ceased to amaze Sasuke how incredible Naruto looked as his member went inside, hitting straight on. The shocked eyes, the pleasured, surprised gasp and the moans that followed. He made wet sounds as he started to thrust in and out in a steady rythm. He would maintain this rythm, until Naruto begged him to go faster. Which normally didn't take long.

And, as expected, Naruto soon started whimpering and wiggling his hips in an unpatient way.

"Fast...er", he panted and gave Sasuke a semi-annoyed look. Sasuke smirked and took a firm grip of Naruto's hips before going inside again, this time with more force. "Ah-haa! Fuck!"

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and gave a strangled moan as Naruto tightened around him. He let go of Naruto's hips, and braced himself against the matress instead. Naruto's legs hugged his hips tightly and he felt how Naruto's feet locked themselves behind his ass. He drove in again and savoured the pleasures yell Naruto gave. He could feel how Naruto began thumping around him. He smirked. He knew Naruto loved this.

This was the least he could do. Giving Naruto pleasure. It wasn't as if Sasuke hated it, either.

"You like that?" Sasuke hissed and lowered his head to kiss Naruto's cheek, jaw... neck. It amused him as Naruto apparently was trying to give a proper reply, but was constantly interrupted as Sasuke thrust inside and the words drowned in moans instead. Sasuke's hand played with the perky, left nipple and enjoyed it even more as the moans that Naruto gave were starting to sound more and more desperate.

Naruto suddenly pulled Sasuke down to embrace him tightly, and Sasuke did the same. They were both ready. They were riding each other, slick skin against slick skin, moans filled the room as the thrusts became erratic, falling out of the fast rythm Sasuke had been keeping.

Their mouths found each other, biting, sucking, nibbling. It was pure passion. Mixed with anger, sadness and general lust.

And when they finally came, Naruto bit down on Sasuke's lower lip and gave a strangled but very pleasured and satisfied moan. It made Sasuke's insides vibrate. "Ngh! Ahh.. Ha!" Naruto's cum splattered between them, while Sasuke filled Naruto with his own hot load. Naruto was thumping erratically around him, willingly swallowing it all. The kisses became sloppy, tired, spent. What was once a powerful embrace became a boneless heap of sweaty limbs. Sasuke was still holding Naruto. And he would be, until Naruto threw him out. As he always did.

Naruto suddenly sobbed against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke, already being used to this, kissed Naruto's blonde, messy hair and put his nose against his neck just to savour the scent of this night.

"They're all gone, Sasuke", Naruto whispered miserably. Sasuke carefully pulled out of Naruto.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke whispered back, voice a bit raw. "We haven't lost anyone."

"Kakashi's dead."

"Yes. But he died defending this village."

This wasn't the usual conversation. Sasuke frowned with confusion. He was used to Naruto crying, but they never discussed the ones who had died during the battle almost a year ago.

"Yes. He was a good sensei. A good ninja." Naruto was calming down.

"Yeah. He was awesome." He gave Naruto another kiss. "But he was the only one we lost. Wasn't he?" Naruto nodded, and for the first time in months, he gave Sasuke a tired smile.

"I miss him."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, and Sasuke decided it was time to go. He sat up and made a move to get up from the bed, when a hand stopped him.

"You're leaving?" The voice wasn't quite as empty as it normally was. Sasuke threw a careful glance at Naruto, who stared back at him, looking somewhat vulnerable.

"I've a mission tomorrow. I have to get up at five."

He wanted to stay.

"Oh. Okay..." The hand released his elbow. The area that Naruto's hand left now felt cold, and Sasuke grit his teeth as he stood up and began dressing himself. The mission hadn't been a lie. But he wanted to stay. He always wanted to stay. Even though Naruto wasn't the same old goofball he had once been, his warmth was one of the few things that kept Sasuke sane. That chased away the cold ice from his heart.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said but stopped himself. He stared at the figure on the bed. It was starting to hurt again. "See you around, ne?"

"Aa."

He left. Still with a confused frown on his face. The air felt cool against his still burning face. He threw a glance to the window he knew belonged to Naruto and put his hands in his pockets. They had fucked like crazy. He loved it when they did, even though he felt even more miserable afterwards. Being that close to Naruto was a privelage. But the truth was that while Naruto wanted sex so that he could forget the painful memories just for a little while, Sasuke wanted to have sex with Naruto because he wanted nothing but forgiveness from the blonde. The village had already forgotten and forgiven, but Naruto was different.

And Sasuke adored him, loved him, missed him. He wanted to die every time Naruto kicked him out after a quick fuck-session.

Tonight was different though. Naruto had actually _talked_ to him. A small smile played on Sasuke's lips. Maybe, just maybe, things would get better? He walked home, feeling happier than he had done in a long time.

He never noticed the blonde head popping out of the window, staring after him. He never noticed the equally satisfied smile that adorned Naruto features.

Maybe, just maybe, things would work out.

The old picture of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, with Kakashi in the background was still standing on Naruto's desk. And before the blonde fell asleep, he stared at the picture. His blue eyes were filled with anger again. And before he fell asleep, he reached out, and knocked the frame off of the desk. It hit the floor, and the glass broke. Naruto didn't care.

He could sleep now.

The end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah. That was it. I just wanted to write it and get it off my chest. I've been furious with Sasuke ever since we learned the truth about Itachi, and he STILL wants to destroy Konoha? Bastard. I really do apologize for any misspelling or grammar erros. It's 3 am, and I'm really sleepy. I hope it was readable.

Review if you feel like it. Good night, boys and girls.


End file.
